


impossibilities;

by bloodynargles



Series: fourteen days of valentines 2015; [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Amazing, F/M, Gen, but yes thirteen days of cute are u ready, fuuuuck, great start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boston was different at night, pubs bustling with former patriots, rosy cheeked and not able to walk in a straight line, candlelight flickering in top floor windows where children sleep, their parents finally getting some alone time, hushed words being exchanged as they settle beside each other for the night- and the assassin, eyes like a hawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	impossibilities;

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt main timeline, fyi. but yeah cuTESIES.

She'd been to Boston before, when Jean was beside her and their father still treated her like his child. It had all been so- so _alive_ then, with bustling streets and merchants selling off wares at low prices. He'd trailed them around, showing off his trophy children- clearly they weren't devoted, after all that has happened, now. It was different at night, pubs bustling with former patriots, rosy cheeked and not able to walk in a straight line, candlelight flickering in top floor windows where children sleep, their parents finally getting some alone time, hushed words being exchanged as they settle beside each other for the night. And the assassin, eyes like a hawk, though she's quite sure she's almost gotten lost in them a few times. Almost. He always notices her staring at him and looks away before she can, a slight cherry shade that illuminates his cheeks getting lost behind the infamous hood.

 

A sigh breathes its way through her lungs as she chases for the rope lift, bringing her up to the rooftops where he had tread not ten minutes before, heavy footsteps leaving a mark on the tiles as he bounded across them, default for his destination. Her careful toes climbed up the side of the spire, hands gripping the ledges as her thoughts wandered. Their paths hadn't crossed until just before the war had ended, Lafayette seeming somewhat excited to introduce them, his mumblings about how in the world they hadn't met yet were becoming slightly beyond irritating as she leaned against a post, the other assassin seemingly, _fortunately_ for him, late to the conversation. He had spoke before she saw him, his voice dying once he laid eyes on her, their exuberant friend smiling wider than a father with his newborn. Blue eyes had stared at him for a second, before he realised he was overstepping his role, coughing and practically _presenting_ her to Connor, causing her to actually _look_ at the man, his chocolate eyes watching her carefully. They had stood in silence, and the Frenchman seemed to look rather bored until the native decided to speak, pronouncing his words without the contractions, like he saw no need for them. “This is not of importance, Lafayette.” She had wanted to scoff at that, but she kind of agreed, neither of them had crossed paths because they were not on the same trail. He was off aiding the revolution and she, she was hunting down food suppliers to the poor and murdering them for their insufficiency. If they had been meant to meet each other, then they would have- not in such a forced meeting as this. “Can I leave, now?” Her thick French accent cuts through the stare that the other was aiming at their mutual acquaintance, and he almost jumps at the sound of her voice. “Ariet-” “Hmm, au revoir.” “N-” She had bounded off before the Major General had chance to finish his words, and she could feel the other's eyes on her back as she went.

 

“It is quite peaceful, isn't it?” Her footsteps barely make a sound as she seemingly appears beside the other assassin, his form remaining unmoved as her voice floats between them. “Now, yes.” His eyes move to look at her, hands that were once clenched at his sides now rest, open air brushing across his knuckles as they reach out for hers, caressing her thumb with a forefinger. A soft smile curves its way onto her lips and she suppresses the urge to look his way, making him turn himself in order to pull her close to him, a gracious question of allowance in his orbs. “Ariette.” Connor's voice is hushed, the wind that rattled through the homes of some louder than the name he utters, lips ghosting over her nose in a light kiss as she takes in a breath to answer. “Please. Please do.” She captures his mouth with her own, his arms tightening around her as she wobbles slightly under the weight of him, the once innocent, sweet kiss now filled with passion and heat on the cold Boston night. In a need for air she pulls from him, resting her forehead against his and letting her lids close over semi-tired eyes before she speaks again. “Do you know how long it took me to find you, amour? For such a man you do seem to disappear from my sight quite well.” “I do not know what that means.” A laugh falls from her lips at his words and her eyelashes flutter as she opens her eyes to slight confusion in his brown ones, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before he steps back, head tilted as he stares at her. “I am not sure-” “ _Connor_.” There's silence for a moment as he realises her words and their meaning, his mouth shaping into a slight pout when he does, hand that was rested on her waist gripping and pulling her to him. “That is..” “I was being delicate, I am sorry. Did I offend?” He breathes a sigh and shakes his head, leaning his head slightly to press his lips to hers, the kiss seemingly careful as he seeks for her approval. She kisses back, tugging on the lapels of his coat softly to get him to come closer- what would she have thought about this when she met him? The word impossible floats into her mind and she smiles into the kiss, one of his hands travelling to cup the back of her head, deepening their public show of affection.

 


End file.
